This invention relates to simulation, modeling, and control of operations of complex large scale integration (LSI) devices, very large scale integration (VLSI) digital devices, or digital systems. More specifically, the invention relates to controllability and observability of complex digital circuitry and systems within logic simulation sessions, including those capable of executing instructions under program control.